


Public Spectacle

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri muses about the two alphas staying in his home, and their interest in him.





	Public Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athra (getaway_machine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getaway_machine/gifts).



Yuuri doesn't have to look to know that Yuri Plisetsky is staring at him again.

Yurio has been staring at him a lot since he came to Hasetsu. Though Japan has long adopted the practice of separating toilets and baths by secondary gender, Yuutopia only has two bathing areas. Yuuri never felt comfortable bathing with his mother and sister, betas through and through. The older alphas and betas that usually give their inn patronage never bothered him as a child, so Yuuri always went to the male side of the _onsen_ to bathe.

It was never an issue until the situation now: a young alpha staring at his body whenever he so much as twitches. Never mind that _Viktor_ is here, too, all but bleeding alpha pheromones, as natural to him as breathing. Viktor can't know that Japanese people keep their pheromones locked away when in public. It's different in Europe and America -- Yuuri knows from experience -- but he still finds it... distracting.

Because it's _Viktor_ , and because Yuri Plisetsky may kill him out of jealousy.

Yuuri wonders if he should tell them both to knock it off. The posturing is going to drive him insane.

"We better turn in soon. We have to be up early tomorrow," Yuuri sighs, hoping that Yurio will get out of the _onsen_ before him. Viktor hasn't budged from his spot on Yuuri's other side, still too close for Yuuri's sanity.

"It's my turn with Viktor tomorrow," Yurio says, eyes narrowing. "Don't you forget about that, pig."

As if Yuuri could forget. He manages not to roll his eyes and sinks lower in the cloudy water. Yurio is intent on keeping Viktor away from him -- though as far as Yuuri can tell, it isn't out of any effort to keep Viktor. Instead, Yurio seems determined to protect _Yuuri_ from Viktor himself, which is ridiculous in its own right. Viktor isn't interested in him.

The idea that Yurio is interested in him, though... it boggles the mind. Yurio is all but a child, freshly presented and barely into puberty. Though his voice is deep enough to rival any alpha's, his body remains lithe, that of a teenager. Yuuri has no interest in an alpha several years younger than him. He might think it cute that Yurio has fixated on him so quickly, but mostly, it just makes him feel ashamed.

He isn't a good omega. He is barely a good skater, and most of the time, he's not even that. He has no idea what Yurio sees in him, any more than he understands why Viktor is even here. Coaching him, of all things.

He sighs again. "I think Mari- _neechan_ bought some popsicles if you're interested, Yurio."

"Don't call me that," Yurio says reflexively, then visibly perks up. "Popsicles? What kind?"

" _Suika_ bars, I think. They're watermelon-flavored."

Yurio rises, and Yuuri makes a point of staring at the water while he passes. Yurio pauses in the middle of wrapping a towel around his waist, giving them both a suspicious glare. "What, aren't you coming?"

"I'll come in soon," Viktor says without opening his eyes, waving a lazy hand. "I'm feeling quite boneless."

"I need to check the showers, then I'll be downstairs," Yuuri replies. Yurio squints at them for a second, only relenting when Yuuri sits up and turns around. Finally he leaves, and Yuuri groans in relief as the majority of the pheromones in the _onsen_ disappear with him. He slumps back into the water and pushes his hair out of his face, sighing.

"He is a bit much, isn't he?" Viktor murmurs. Yuuri glances at him warily.

"He's just... young," Yuuri says hesitantly. "It takes time to control it..."

Viktor lets out a low laugh, opening his eyes to meet Yuuri's gaze. "He can control it very well. He presented last December, Yuuri. This is merely his way of telling me to back off, though I can't imagine his actions have been well received."

Yuuri flushes immediately. He knew that Yurio was interested in him, but he doesn't know why it started happening now. He doesn't know why Yurio wants Viktor to 'back off,' either. "Not so much," he mutters. "He's just a kid. Surely he's been around other omegas."

"Not one like you," Viktor muses, his lips curling as Yuuri stares at him helplessly. "Shall we follow him, before he barges in and accuses us of indecency?"

"We wouldn't!" Yuuri exclaims, horrified at the thought of doing _anything_ in the _onsen._ His parents would kill him. _Mari_ would kill him. Then he starts to imagine 'indecency' with Viktor, which makes him flush all over. He has to reign in his own pheromones before Viktor can realize exactly how his body is reacting.

"Popsicles!" Yuuri says hurriedly, jumping up and nearly flailing as he climbs out of the water. "We should get popsicles, too. Just one will be okay with my diet, right? They're low sugar."

Viktor watches him with a half-lidded gaze, and Yuuri does his best to ignore the hot feeling of Viktor's attention on his bare skin. His interest is _nothing_ like Yurio's, which is more jealous and possessive. Viktor stares at him like he already has seen everything within Yuuri and has taken ownership of it.

It's true, but Yuuri isn't going to say that to his face. He doesn't have a death wish.

"Come on, Viktor," Yuuri says, fighting a blush as he steps into the dressing area. After a moment, Viktor rises from the water and follows him, taking the towel Yuuri offers and slowly wiping off his body.

Viktor pauses behind Yuuri and reaches over his head to where his clothes lay, taking hold of them. His warmth is a scant distance from Yuuri's back, and this close, Yuuri can smell his pheromones very clearly. His clean, strong alpha scent nearly drowns Yuuri, and his knees go a little weak. Strangely, the scent seems to call up a memory, something about dancing, but Yuuri cannot grasp hold of it. His nerves are too frazzled.

"I didn't say you could have one," Viktor murmurs, inches from Yuuri's ear. He shivers from head to toe, then turns on his heel to stare up at Viktor. The change makes their positions a thousand times worse, because now Yuuri is pinned against the shelves by Viktor's stare, and he swallows.

"Please?" Yuuri says, small and careful. He keeps a tight rein on his need for Viktor to lean down and kiss him.

Viktor's eyes flash. "Only one," he says after a moment, taking his clothes and stepping away to put them on. Yuuri breathes out slowly, then grabs his shirt and shorts, changing quickly and making his way downstairs.

Yurio looks up as soon as Yuuri enters the room. He has a popsicle in one hand and an empty stick sitting on a small plate in front of him, along with two other packages. "Saved you one," Yurio mutters, pushing the plate over to Yuuri, who takes the two packages and passes one to Viktor as he comes in. Viktor takes it with interest as he sits at the end of the table, opposite Yurio.

Yuuri opens it carefully, somewhat dismayed that it has already melted a little. He slurps his way up the triangular ice, sighing at the familiar flavor, until the slush on the edge has been licked away. Real sugar -- and Viktor even approved it, which means Yuuri is going to enjoy the treat thoroughly. 

The popsicle tastes _so_ good, like his childhood, like summertime with the fan blowing and a watermelon cooling in a bucket of water. He used to lie on the back deck with Vicchan and eat popsicles like this, listening to cicadas while trying to avoid the heat of the _onsen_ steam. Summers in America were nothing like this.

Yuuri sighs and licks a long stripe up the ice pop, almost moaning at how good it feels on his tongue. After dealing with Viktor, Yurio, and his own ineptitude over how to showcase _Eros_ , he deserves this. After a moment, he realizes he closed his eyes, reluctantly opening them and glancing at his table mates.

Both Yurio and Viktor are staring at him, eyes wide, their popsicles forgotten. Yuuri catches their pheromones flaring and hides a groan, not wanting another battle of wills between them. He just showered! He doesn't want to sneak into the _onsen_ for another bath to wash off the heavy scent of _alpha_ from these two. He's done it three nights in a row now from spending most of the day and evening with the two alphas.

"It's been a while since I had one," Yuuri mutters, embarrassed. "Ah -- don't drip on the table!"

Yurio hurries to wipe up his mess, while Viktor breathes out slowly, then cleans up the drops of juice with the towel Yurio all but throws at his face. They give each other a level stare, while Yuuri focuses on his popsicle, pretending he can't smell anything but watermelon and ice.

He can survive this. He just needs to defeat Yurio in a skating competition, get through this season with Viktor as his coach, and not blurt out his feelings to Viktor's face. He hopes Yurio comes to understand that Yuuri can never accept him as his alpha. While Yuuri knows he will never have the alpha of his dreams -- sitting two feet to his right and currently baiting Yurio into an argument about whether he can pull off _Agape_ \-- he can't let himself settle for the young alpha just because Yurio is the first person in years to show interest in him.

(Phichit says otherwise, but Yuuri has never believed him.)

"You'll never get to stay here with the pig," Yurio hisses at Viktor. "I won't let you!"

"Oh, really?" Viktor laughs, light and airy and a little bit mean.

Yuuri sighs, tosses his popsicle stick on the plate, and sneaks out of the room before either of them can notice. A run will clear his head of pheromones. Someone save him from posturing alphas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those thirsty enablers. You know who you are. Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
